lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Ravenhill
Ravenhill was an outlying hill beneath the Lonely Mountain. It was ruled and inhabited by Ravens. History The Ravenhill extended southward from the mountain, looking over River Running and the valley of Dale. The Dwarves built a guard-post there, above which the Ravens resided, led by Roäc. In the time that the Dwarves were driven from Lonely Mountain by Smaug, Roäc's father Carc was the chief of the ravens. It was for the ravens that the hill was named.The Atlas of Middle-earth, The Hobbit, "Lonely Mountain" Portrayal in adaptations The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies In The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies, Ravenhill is portrayed as a snow covered plateau half hidden in the mist on the slopes of the Lonely Mountain. It is a ruined exposed fortress lying on the rock. The fortress has a tower that looms over exposed tunnels and stairways. Next to the fortress is the running river, Celduin, that is frozen in the winter. Underneath the frozen pool is a waterfall that cascades down the cliff face. This too, is frozen solid. Above all this, is a crumbling rock tower were Azog places his command post on, during the battle. It is here where Azog uses makeshift totems to command the legions below. Azog seizes Ravenhill as his command post from which he coordinates his forces against the allied Dwarves, Elves and Men. Using a series of banners and a horn to communicate battle strategies, he sends signals to the two different armies under his charge, initiating a war on two fronts (at the gates of the Lonely Mountain and within Dale). The Pale Orc shouts out commands to his fellow Orcs. One Orc blows the horn, while others use the huge banner-totems to command the legions down below. When Thorin and the Dwarves emerge from Lonely Mountain, they rally the Dwarves under Dáin II Ironfoot to break the Orc lines. Thorin sees Azog on the broken tower of Ravenhill and he decides to "cut the head off the snake". Thorin, along with Dwalin, Fíli and Kíli ride upon the backs of rams to charge the hill and confront Azog. It is there that they are ambushed by Azog as his army from Gundabad approached from the north, Azog's Orcs overcame Fíli, executing him in front of Thorin from across the River Running, beginning the climactic confrontation. It is at Ravenhill that Fíli, Kíli and Thorin fall in battle, as well as Azog and Bolg. Azog's command post At the start of the battle, Ravenhill is continuously shown when Azog commands his armies from above. Standing on the edge of the ruined tower that overlooks The Valley Of Dale, Azog and several Orcs observe the battle. At the start of it all. Azog commands his armies to attack. The horn is blown and the banners are operated. Gandalf observes Azog's maneuvers with the legions. As he does, Azog unleashes War Beasts and commands his armies to "attack the city", to cut the men and Elves off from Dale. After a while, The Pale Orc prepares a final assault to finish the armies off. This fails when Thorin and The Company burst out and attack. Soon, Thorin spots the signal-post on top of Ravenhill, and he, Dwalin, Fíli and Kíli ride on Rams up the mountainside to kill Azog, in hope that the Orcs will be sent into confusion, without any commands. Azog then spots the commando team and makes himself scarce to lure the Dwarves into a trap. A Death Trap Thorin and his companions arrive at Ravenhill, only to find the misty areas deserted. Thorin refuses to believe Azog has fled, and sends Fíli and Kíli to search the interior of the fortress, while he and Dwalin guard the frozen lagoons. Suddenly a group of Goblins attack. Thorin and Dwalin kill them, while Fíli and Kíli enter the towers. Meanwhile, in the valley below, Legolas warns Gandalf of the approaching legions from Gundabad, arriving at Ravenhill. Bilbo realises that Thorin and the others are up there, and, to Gandalf's protest, he puts on The One Ring, and heads up to warn Thorin of the approaching danger. In the underground passages of Ravenhill, Fíli and Kíli split up, and head in different directions. Bilbo arrives at this time and warns Thorin and Dwalin of the approaching armies. Thorin puts two and two together and realizes they have been pulled into a death trap. Meanwhile, in the underground passages, Fíli is cornered by Orc soldiers. Thorin and Bilbo then attempt to depart, but Azog suddenly emerges dragging Fíli, much to everyone's shock. Declaring the end of the line of Durin at Ravenhill, Azog impales Fíli through the chest with his blade arm. Kíli races up to avenge him and Thorin races over to rescue him. He is then attacked by Azog, and the two duel while Kíli subsequently fights the orcs. Bolg then arrives with an advance guard and attacks Bilbo and Dwalin. Legolas hitches a ride on a War Bat, while Tauriel races up to find Kíli. Meanwhile, Thorin briefly stops Azog, but is attacked by more orcs. Meanwhile, Bilbo is knocked unconscious by Bolg. Thorin finishes off the orcs, but Azog emerges, disarming Thorin. Thorin is knocked into a frozen lake, where he fends off a swarm of Goblin Mercenaries with a dagger. Tauriel finds Kíli, but is attacked by Bolg. She is almost killed when Kíli intervenes and is subsequently killed by Bolg. Tauriel then throws Bolg down the mountain, but is almost killed by Bolg again when Legolas intervenes, drawing Orcrist. The two battle, while Thorin throws an Orc at Bolg unbalancing the bridge. Thorin, now defenseless, is almost killed, but Legolas hurls Orcrist killing the Orc and enabling Thorin to retrieve his sword. Bolg subsequently re-merges and attacks Legolas who duels him with two daggers. Thorin then battles Azog, now with a stone attached to a chain. Translations References External link *Ravenhill entry Category:Hills of Middle-earth Category:Lonely Mountain de:Rabenberg it:Collecorvo pl:Krucze Wzgórze